


【精猫】日久生情圣诞特典

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※日久生情圣诞篇※现代paro
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 日久生情 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 2





	【精猫】日久生情圣诞特典

**Author's Note:**

> ※日久生情圣诞篇  
> ※现代paro

当伊恩送走了最后一波下班的店员时，时间已经接近午夜了。今晚是平安夜，雪下的正是时候，锁好店门的时候路上已经铺了一层雪白，一个撑伞的人影无声无息地靠近他的背后，在伊恩转身时顺势张开了怀抱。

“店长先生辛苦了？虽然营业都已经结束了，我能不能买下你接下来的时间呢？”

轻佻的语气果然挨了伊恩的一巴掌，卡里洛斯揉了揉额头，略显委屈地叹了口气看着对方绕过了自己直接向车上走去，想都不想便伸手把人直接拉了回来。

“喂！你想在大街上干什么！”

卡里洛斯硬是把人环抱住，扫了一眼空无一人的街道和不远处仅有的一个监控摄像头，将伞微微倾斜挡住了摄像头的方向后便直接在伊恩的嘴上亲了一口。

伊恩安静下来了，毕竟他早就知道卡里洛斯有多任性，既然挣扎无用索性放开顾虑，他张开手勾住卡里洛斯的脖子，在伞的遮掩下踮起了脚。

“你这么主动我可是会忍不住的。”

卡里洛斯舔了舔嘴角，搂在伊恩腰上的那只手不老实的往下摸索着，却没想到伊恩嗤笑了一声，挑了挑眉漫不经心地说道，“我又没有叫你忍着，刚刚不是还说要买我接下来的时间？”

“那就……”

卡里洛斯正要说些什么的时候手机铃声忽然打断了他们的对话，他不得不黑着脸看着伊恩接起电话，在简单的交流过后对卡里洛斯耸了耸肩膀。

“格里菲尔向我告状说你刚刚不仅从公司偷偷溜走还拉黑了他的号码哦。”

“那还不是因为不想他破坏我们今晚的约会嘛。”

伊恩好笑地用手指点着卡里洛斯的胸口意有所指地反问道，“约会？这个时间？让我猜猜你的这个约会地点是不是在情趣酒店嗯？”

卡里洛斯摸了摸兜里的房卡没吱声，任由伊恩从他怀里出来走到车边后才挫败地叹了口气。

“这个安排没什么不好嘛。”

“得了吧，既然格里菲尔都敢打到我这里了说明商会的事情今晚必须要解决才行，你呢就老老实实回去加班，我呢正好还就回双蛇党一趟办点事情，所以说今晚我们都要加班，你也好就可以省一省了。”

伊恩开着车扬长而去，留下卡里洛斯独自一人站在寒风阵阵的街头，愣了一下才想起被开过来的这唯一一辆车被伊恩开走了，迫不得已，卡里洛斯从黑名单里拉出了格里菲尔的电话。

“到伊恩的店门口来接我。”

“夫人刚刚已经通知我去抓您回去了，您今晚还是先把工作处理好再去找他吧。”

卡里洛斯听着手机里那个得意洋洋的声音心里一阵挫败，“不要以为有伊恩给你当靠山我就不敢收拾你了。”

电话被卡里洛斯直接挂断，几分钟过后，一辆车子在路边停下来，格里菲尔从驾驶座上下来，一边打开后车座的门一边不卑不亢地答道，“我建议您还是不要辜负夫人的良苦用心才是。”

结果等到卡里洛斯在格里菲尔的看管之下把所有文件都处理好的时候已经是后半夜了。窗外的雪还在下，路上已经积了一层厚厚的雪，格里菲尔刚刚离开办公室去送文件，卡里洛斯就靠在椅背上闭上眼，脚步声伴随着推门声响起，卡里洛斯连眼睛都不想睁开，只是懒洋洋地说道，“让我歇一会儿吧，还有什么别的你自己看着处理。”

“这种程度的加班就不行了？”

一双微凉的手搭在了卡里洛斯的太阳穴上轻轻揉了揉，他睁开眼看着伊恩脸上似笑非笑的表情，伸出手抚摸着伊恩的脸颊调侃道，“要是有个夫人给我抱一会儿的话我觉得我就还可以再坚持一下。”

卡里洛斯看着伊恩将自己连人带椅子一起拉开，走到了办公桌和椅子之间的空隙里靠在桌边抱起了胳膊。或许是因为刚从双蛇党办事回来，他身上还穿着平日里的那件白大褂，而衣襟下鹅黄色的双蛇军服若隐若现。

“什么事这三更半夜的怎么还让你穿的这么正式？”

“也没什么，只不过是有一位病人的治疗方案需要商量一下，回去工作的时候衣服还是该穿好的就穿好，只不过现在忙完懒得换下来了而已，怎么难道这身衣服会让你觉得紧张吗？”

伊恩说着抻了抻衣领，抬起脚轻轻拍了拍靴子上看不见的灰尘，却在落下的时候踩在了卡里洛斯双腿间的椅子边沿上，抱着胳膊居高临下地对他笑了笑，卡里洛斯伸出手，沿着小腿一路向上摸到伊恩的大腿上，一边暧昧地摸索着腿根的内侧一边仰头对他笑道，“怎么会呢，长官穿成这样只会让我想撕掉您的裤子把您按在桌子上操到哭出来，既然今天是圣诞节，您说圣诞老人愿意实现我这个愿望吗？”

卡里洛斯刚想不动声色地拉近椅子进一步去摸伊恩的尾巴根就被他用脚蹬开了椅子，手指只能恋恋不舍地从大腿上滑落，略有些郁闷地看着伊恩把脚也从他手里抽出来转身离开。

“你倒是想得美，这种愿望你不如亲自去问问圣诞老人，看看他会不会送你一巴掌。”

伊恩径直进了休息室就没再有声音了，卡里洛斯看了一会儿关上的门后才歪着脑袋百思不得其解的摸了摸耳朵。按理来说今晚肯定可以做个痛快的，可两次邀请都以失败告终，卡里洛斯也不得不担忧起是不是伊恩已经开始对这种事感到疲惫了。

休息室的门又再次打开了，卡里洛斯还在杵着下巴思考刚刚的问题要如何应对，一声清嗓子的声音让他猛然回神，却在看向休息室门口时忍不住挑了挑眉毛。

天晓得伊恩是从哪里拿到的那种圣诞女郎的短裙，而且那个裙长短的离谱，只能说是勉强盖住屁股，在白色长靴与半透丝袜的衬托下露出来的那一截大腿格外吸人眼球。

“刚刚不是还说有愿望想告诉圣诞老人吗？怎么现在没动静了？”

卡里洛斯愣愣地看着伊恩走回来，重新靠坐在桌边抱起胳膊，好一会儿才回过神把椅子拉近仰头问道，“这算是给我的圣诞礼物？”

“你说呢？”

卡里洛斯没有回应，却把双手伸到裙子下面狠狠抓了一把圆润的屁股，手指勾下窄小的内裤继续抓揉着结实的大腿，仰头看到那张已经开始泛红的脸哑着嗓子说，“那我就不客气了。”

他说着一下子就站了起来，托着伊恩的腰把他抱到了办公桌上，一边扯开领带一边掐住他的下巴来一个热情的深吻。被勾下来的内裤挂在伊恩的一只脚上，卡里洛斯的手伸进裙子下面肆意抚摸，在裸露的肩膀上也留下了几个吻痕。

“夫人可真懂我想要什么样的圣诞礼物。”

卡里洛斯咬着伊恩的耳朵说话有点含糊不清，但伊恩也无暇回应，裙子下的那只手正捉着性器揉捏着，阵阵快感让他浑身酥麻，几乎全靠托在腰后的手来支撑身体。

办公桌的高度的确恰到好处，所以卡里洛斯忽然抓着伊恩大腿把人向自己拉近了些，正要继续刚刚的亲吻却又被伊恩用食指抵住了靠近的身体，一时之间再次有些挫败地问道，“怎么还有事啊……”

“你今天这点耐心都没有了？”伊恩嗤笑了一声，从胸口的衣襟里夹出了一支细细的瓶子塞到了卡里洛斯手里，“跟这身衣服一起有人还送了我一个这个，至于要不要用就看你咯。”

卡里洛斯挑了挑眉毛低头张开手心仔细看了一下瓶子上的标签，光是最上面那一排写着“芳香蝾螈”的小字就已经让他明白了这支瓶子大概的用处。

“又是陌生人送给你的？别是跟上次那条裙子一样是同一个人送的吧。”卡里洛斯说着有些不满地扫了一下伊恩身上的这件抹胸短裙，虽然不痛快却也不得不认同这位“陌生人”的审美。

“至少从这种留下衣服和字条就走的行为来说，敢做这种事的人也应该不会再有第二个了吧。”说完，伊恩便从领口里又抻出一个小小的字条夹在指间递了过去。

「这套圣诞短裙作为圣诞礼物送给您和卡里洛斯先生，请二位度过一个愉快的圣诞节。——一个您的仰慕者。」

上面的小字确实与上一回的字迹相同，就连署名也是一致的。卡里洛斯收起了字条，在心里暂时打算放过这个陌生人一把，甚至还觉得也许可以和这个人交个朋友，只不过伊恩突然抬腿蹭了一下他的腰侧，卡里洛斯收回注意力，低头看着伊恩脸上的微笑咬掉了瓶塞。

或许是因为从刚刚开始瓶子一直被攥在手里，滑腻的液体并不觉得凉，卡里洛斯的手上已经粘满了润滑油，所以手指的插入变得毫不费力，轻而易举地就能直接滑到底，引得伊恩仰头吸气，下意识地绷起了脚，撑在身后的手臂只能勉强撑住身体，随着手指的转动而挺起了腰。

现在，那双没有焦点的金瞳已经开始泛红，微微张开的嘴不时地吐露出淫靡的喘息呻吟，抹胸上衣已经有些包不住不断起伏的胸膛，裸露出来的肩膀上已经附上了一层薄汗，伸进短裙里的手虽然看不清在做什么，但光是听着隐约传来的水声和不时拔高的呻吟就已经足够让人血脉喷张的了。

“夫人每次穿裙子都敏感得不得了，就这么害羞吗？”

卡里洛斯说着又往深处挖了一点，满意地看着伊恩不断摇头却又两腿发颤的样子。回答已经不重要了，反正那个频繁绞紧的软穴早就说明了一切情况，尤其那一小瓶的药剂让伊恩的确比平时感官更敏锐，被放大了数倍的快感使得他已经开始有些迫不及待地抓住了卡里洛斯的衣服。

“卡里洛斯……我……呜……”

伊恩说到一半就没声音了，光是手指得捣弄就已经让他在高潮中差点意识剥离，卡里洛斯一直都盯着他的反应，而此时此刻也终于是快忍耐到了尽头。

“夫人爽到了也该轮到我了吧？”

一个比手指粗壮得多的东西直接顶得伊恩腰一软差点倒在桌子上，而卡里洛斯现在只顾着一门心思地泄火，抓在两条腿上的手甚至渐渐掐出了印痕，发烫的内腔被操得直颤，带出来的清液把交合处和桌子上蹭湿了一大片。

这裙子确实是好东西，除了内裤之外的都不需要脱掉，只不过现在裙摆已经卷到腰上了，抹胸也不知道什么时候垮下来了，卡里洛斯犹豫着要不要把它脱下来，纠结了一会儿后决定还是先保留着，却又把人从桌子上抱了下来，让伊恩趴在桌子上翘起了屁股。

“啪。”

他实在是没忍住，就顺手在圆润的屁股上扇了一巴掌，泛红的印记不一会儿就慢慢浮现出来，桌子的高度对于伊恩来说需要踮起脚才能勉强碰到地面，下身几乎悬空的感觉让他有点不安，可惜卡里洛斯并没有注意到这些，反而抓住了伊恩的颈后把人按在桌子上一下子操到了底。

这还是头一次在办公室做，好在现在三更半夜，除了两人和早就识趣地不知道躲到哪里的格里菲尔外，商会里也没有别人在了。伊恩多少还是有些顾忌，努力压抑着不要发出太多声响，但卡里洛斯却完全不管不顾，就像是要逼着伊恩叫出来一样。

“你怕什么……现在又没有其他人在。”卡里洛斯说着又抵着腺体操进去，果不其然听到了一声极力忍耐着的闷哼，于是干脆俯身凑到他耳边，一边慢慢晃腰磨着穴心一边轻声说道，“叫出来嘛伊恩，今天是圣诞节这点愿望都不能满足我吗？”

“别……这里是办公室……”

卡里洛斯轻轻叹了口气，把人抱起来坐到椅子上。被岔开的双腿正好可以挂在扶手两边，靠坐在卡里洛斯怀里的姿势让结合变得更加紧密，伊恩终于反应过来这样的姿势几乎完全暴露了全身和，他小声抽噎着，炸开的尾巴不断甩动着，想要合拢双腿却被卡里洛斯按住了腿，反复的挣扎反而将他自己磨到了高潮。

“咔嚓。”

一声手机相机快门的声音惊到了伊恩，卡里洛斯美滋滋地欣赏了一下照片后故意说道，“这张留着万一夫人有事不在的时候拿来冲。”

“……删掉！”

“我不！这就当是你送我的节日礼物了，连一点圣诞节的要求都不满足我，只能拿夫人穿着裙子高潮的照片来抵咯。”

卡里洛斯势在必得地看着伊恩的侧脸，看着他气恼羞愤却又拿自己没办法的样子暗自窃喜，还故意捉着伊恩的腰顶了一下，然后心满意足地听到了一声带着鼻音的呜咽。

“太深了……”

伊恩到底还是放下羞耻叫出来了，而卡里洛斯也不再有所保留，内腔里又烫又湿，稍微顶一下又会死命绞紧爽到发抖，就像是要把刚刚没有听到的全都补上一样。

“慢一点……嗯……要操烂了……”

“不会的，我知道夫人体力好到榨干我都没问题。”卡里洛斯说着亲了亲伊恩的脸颊，似乎全然忘了刚刚那一瓶药剂早就一滴不落地抹到了伊恩的屁股里，而现在药性发挥又会起到怎样的效果。

但伊恩的大脑已经不够用了，起先硬撑着的时候还能保持一点清醒，现在在卡里洛斯的半胁迫半引诱下就已经彻底放弃了思考，不仅感官被放大，稍微慢一点还会有一种莫名的酥痒感迫使他主动迎合着插入，却又被卡里洛斯扣住了腰，一时间甚至难耐到小声啜泣起来。

“别这样……”伊恩吸了吸鼻子，他知道卡里洛斯喜欢听什么，强烈的欲求促使他仰头哀求道，“老公……”

卡里洛斯心情大好，却又故意还是慢悠悠地没什么行动，装作没听懂的样子反问，“叫我干什么？”

“动一动，求你了……想要老公的肉棒，想……呜……”

伊恩没有机会把话说完了，因为卡里洛斯在听到他想要的话的时候就已经开始抓着伊恩的腰加快了速度，有点沙哑的哭叫反而更让人兴致高涨，反复的高潮已经让伊恩意识模糊，他有些迷迷糊糊地抬起手抚摸着卡里洛斯的脸颊，忽然被人拉起那只手在指尖轻轻亲了一下。

车停在了家门口，卡里洛斯一边打哈欠一边抱着已经睡着的伊恩从车上下来的时候回头看了一眼驾驶座上的格里菲尔。

“今天你就不要去公司了，也不要来打扰我！”

格里菲尔有点吃惊，“但是……”

“没什么但是。”卡里洛斯叹了口气，看了一眼怀里的猫魅后摇摇头有些无奈地说，“别忘了你家还有个小猫呢工作狂，往年也就罢了，今年好歹陪人家过圣诞节啊。”

卡里洛斯看着格里菲尔那一脸好像突然想起什么的样子不由得嗤笑一声，“我看你啊，哪天那个小猫被你气跑了你也露出这个表情就晚了。”

门啪的一下关上了，卡里洛斯走进卧室刚把伊恩放下准备去换衣服时，一只手突然抓住了他的衣摆把他拉回到了床上。

“格里菲尔是不是以前每年都要替你在平安夜加班？”

卡里洛斯歪着脑袋故意沉默不回，伊恩攀着他的身体慢慢爬起来，搂着他的脖子笑了一声，“看来往年的圣诞节都很繁忙啊，大少爷？”

“别这么说嘛，现在当然是只想跟夫人过节咯，而且还想天天……哎哟！”

伊恩在卡里洛斯的头上打了一巴掌，屋子里一时间安静了下来，伊恩眯着眼睛打了个哈欠。

“早上起来后陪我出去给大家买点礼物。”

“那我的呢？”

“你？”伊恩歪着头思考了一下，凑到卡里洛斯面前再他嘴上亲了一口，“就这样吧，圣诞节快乐。”

“太敷衍了！必须今晚补回来！”

“还补？！”

“就这么决定了，夫人圣诞节快乐哦！”


End file.
